I Never Demand
by AmityN7
Summary: It's a long voyage back to Westeros and Daenerys Targaryen is finding herself intrigued by Yara Greyjoy's bold flirtations, while the Ironborn is eager to show the dragon queen a few new things.


**Notes- So, I'm a huge Game of Thrones fan and my wonderful co-author on this piece and "Amid the Wreckage" Revan's Mask is too. We knew we had to write something with Dany and Yara after 509 so I hope you will all enjoy it! I will be out of town for a while so I hope this can bridge the gap between "Amid the Wreckage" updates for some of you. Have a great day!**

* * *

As the salt water spray hit her face, Daenerys Targaryen sighed. Though she was no stranger to long journeys, this one was starting to wear on her. At first, it had been exhilarating, leaving Meeren at last, finally beginning the journey home to reclaim the crown that was rightfully hers. But that had been a week ago. Now, she was simply in the midst of a long voyage back to Westeros, with plenty of time to worry about all of things that might go wrong when she arrived.

Her time in the newly re-christened Dragon's Bay had taught Daenerys how difficult it could be to rule over those whom she didn't know well, and she hadn't set foot in her homeland since she'd been a newborn. Certainly, she had the benefit of advisors like Tyrion and Varys who knew the politics of King's Landing intimately, but they were not the queen. She was the one who would have to win the people over to her reign. Her brother used to tell her that the commoners yearned for the return of their house to power, but he had been a fool.

Behind her, she heard even, measured footsteps echoing across the deck of the ship and she turned to see the lithe figure of Grey Worm standing a few paces away. His posture was as perfect as always in spite of the rolling deck of the ship, and if he felt any trace of the sea sickness that had afflicted so many of the Dothraki, he didn't let it show. "My queen. Yara Greyjoy has come on board. She wishes to speak with you."

 _Interesting_. The Greyjoy captain had not joined most of Daenerys' other advisors on the flagship, instead remaining with her brother on her own vessel, _the Sea Bitch_. "Did she say what the purpose of her visit is?"

"She did not, only that she had news she wanted to discuss with you. Shall I find out what it is?"

Daenerys shook her head. "No, I will speak with her myself. Have her shown to my cabin at once."

"Will you need me to remain with you for this meeting?"

A small smile crossed her face. "You don't trust Yara, do you?"

"I do not know her, my queen."

"I'm sure that I'll be safe."

Grey Worm nodded. "As you wish."

He turned on this heel smartly, heading off to retrieve her.

 _There goes one person whose loyalty I've certainly won_. But the Unsullied were not the people of King's Landing. She had freed them from slavery; there were no slaves in Westeros.

She reached her cabin ahead of her guest. It hardly contained all of the luxuries of her chambers in the Great Pyramid of Meereen, but it was still far more comfortable than many of the places she had lived in the last few years. Daenerys set aside her cloak and settled into the wooden chair decked with furs that had been set up at the room's center as a makeshift throne. The sea had begun to calm while she'd walked, and the chair didn't rock back and forth too badly as she wondered what news Yara brought.

She didn't have to wait long to find out. The door opened, revealing Grey Worm. "Yara Greyjoy is here," he told her. "I will be outside if you need me." His voice carried a definite note of warning, presumably directed at the woman behind him.

Yara didn't seem to be intimidated. The captain walked past Grey Worm with easy confidence, paying him no mind as he left, closing the door to the cabin behind him. When Daenerys had first seen Yara in her audience chamber, she had looked a bit out of place, a stranger far from home. Here, onboard a ship, it was different story. Her dark leathers, simple haircut, and casual bearing fit in perfectly.

 _The sea is in her blood, the way fire is in mine. This is where she belongs._

"I am told you bring news," Daenerys said.

"I do. I've just had word from our scout ships. There's a fleet flying the colors of House Martell heading straight for us. It's about 50 ships; nothing we can't handle if you want us to." She paused, displaying that little smirk that she often wore. Daenerys rather liked it; it spoke to a self-assurance she found appealing in the other woman. "My people might actually enjoy warming up with a few dornishmen. But I'm not sure you want us to."

"No," Daenerys agreed, smiling herself. "I've been expecting them. The Martells have pledged themselves to support my claim to the Iron Throne."

"You'll forgive my ignorance, your grace, I'm no lady of the court, keeping track of these alliances," Yara said, though her tone was not exactly apologetic.

"Clearly not," Daenerys agreed. "But the people of Dorne accepted Targaryen rule even though they were the only kingdom to never be fully subdued by our armies or our dragons, and they were our most loyal allies in our hour of need. They will be again."

Yara smirked. "Dornish women are certainly a sight to behold but I've never heard much praise of their naval abilities."

"Then it's a good thing we have you."

"It certainly is." With her question answered, Yara gave the queen a respectful nod and turned to leave before Daenerys' curiosity got the better of her.

"Dornish women, you said?"

Yara turned back around and chuckled. "Aye. I've fucked a few of them in my time. Nothing quite like a Dornish woman's tongue between your legs."

Now Daenerys' interest was truly aroused. These days, few people dared to speak to her in such vulgar tones, and even fewer women. "Is lying with other women common in the Iron Islands?" she asked.

Yara's lips pulled up into a dangerous smile. "What does it matter if it's common? I'm Ironborn. I take what I want."

"I see." Daenerys offered a teasing grin of her own. "Such an approach does seem to have its problems, though. Marriage is the customary way to make alliances, is it not? Is that an option an aspiring ruler such as yourself can afford to lose?"

Yara crossed her arms and stepped forward, clearly unafraid of being closer to her. "When we win this war of yours and retake the Seven Kingdoms, neither of us will have to marry some highborn lord if we don't want to. I reckon that three dragons will forge far more alliances than riding some noble's cock ever could."

This time, the woman's crudeness caused a chuckle to escape from Daenerys's throat. "You don't care for men at all?"

Yara cocked her head to one side and replied in a brash but measured tone, "Don't get me wrong, your grace. They certainly have their uses. But men like our fathers have ruled Westeros for generations and what has it gotten us? One fat old king gets skewered by a pig and suddenly every fool who calls himself a Baratheon, Stark, or Lannister is tripping over themselves to mount the Iron Throne. As if their names or what's between their legs will make them any better than the last idiot who sat there."

"You don't believe the line of succession should be determined by one's blood? Are you not the daughter of a noble house yourself?" Daenerys asked, leaving unsaid that it was on blood that her own claim to the Iron Throne rested.

Yara took another step closer. "I don't want to sit on the Salt Throne just because it's my birthright. My family and its futile rebellions have turned the Iron Islands into a joke. I want to change that. And I don't believe that you're the rightful ruler of Westeros because you're the mad king's daughter. It's because if half the stories I've heard are true, then you'll rule better than all the would-be kings in the Seven Kingdoms ever could."

Daenerys raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Probably. But I suppose we'll have to see what happens, now won't we?" Yara was close enough to her now that Daenerys could feel the heat of the other woman's body, could observe clearly the way that she moved beneath her tight leathers. It was quite the interesting sight. A great deal about Yara was interesting: her brashness, her strength, her those smug little expressions her mouth so often made. Daenerys did like confidence, and Yara definitely had that.

 _Is there any harm in exploring this further? Tyrion reminded me that bringing a male lover back to Westeros would be a poor idea, but a woman… It's not something people would suspect._

"And what precisely is it that you imagine might happen?" Daenerys asked, trying to put a coy note in her voice. She had learned a great deal about how to gain the attention of men, but women were an area she had far less experience in.

Fortunately, Yara seemed to get the idea well enough. She turned to one side, settling down onto the arm of Daenerys' chair, bring her tantalizingly close without actually touching. "Why don't we have a few drinks and find out?"

"That seems a worthwhile suggestion." Daenerys gestured in the direction of a flagon that sat on a nearby table beside a pair of goblets. "If you would be so good…"

"I don't usually do the serving," Yara said with another of those sly smiles, "But I suppose for the dragon queen, I can make an exception." She leaned over to retrieve the wine, and as she did, their bodies brushed together, the contact enough to cause a distinct tingle along Daenerys' skin.

Once she had the wine, Yara straightened back up, and Daenerys held up a goblet for her. In spite of the slight rocking of the ship, Yara's hands remained steady, not allowing a single drop to escape onto the floor. _It's as I thought; the sea is her home._

Once Yara had finished filling her own goblet as well, she held it up to Daenerys'. "Now, what should we toast to?"

"Voyages to new places."

Yara crashed the goblets together, and this time a bit of wine did spill out onto the Greyjoy's leather-clad wrist, but she paid it no mind as she took a hearty swig. Daenerys sipped with a bit more restraint, but she still enjoyed the taste. It was an Arbor vintage, sweet and finely aged. _I suspect I'll be having more Dornish reds soon enough_ , she thought with a smile. The Martell fleet's arrival was a piece of good news.

But not enough to distract her from the woman sitting above her. Once she had downed her wine, Yara spoke once more. "So, they're new places, are they, your grace? What, exactly, do you know about other women?"

"Less than you, I imagine. There was a handmaiden once, but she only gave me a few lessons, intended for other purposes."

Daenerys sighed at the memory of Doreah. The Lysene had helped her a great deal in the early days of her marriage to Khal Drogo, but she had also betrayed her in the end. This was no time to wallow in the past, though. Yara leaned across her body once more as she set the goblet back down, and she asked, "Lessons? Is that what you're looking for today?"

"I'm not sure," Dany replied honestly.

"If you were, I'm sure I could teach you a thing or two."

The queen arched a thick eyebrow. "Is that a proposition?"

"How could I pass up the chance to lie with a dragon? They might sing songs about me one day." She slid off the arm of the makeshift throne, circling around it and leaning in close to whisper in Dany's ear. "It's going to be a long voyage, and there's no better way to kill time than fucking another woman until you're both too sore to leave the bloody cabin."

The claim made Dany gasp in spite of herself, and as Yara circled back in front of her, she was unable to avoid taking note of the well-formed shape of the other woman's ass. "And if I was interested in such a proposal? What would I do next?"

Yara smirked once more and her hand reached out, coming to rest on Daenerys' knee. It slid up slowly along her inner thigh, only barely stopping short of her clothed sex. Dany's breath hitched as Yara leaned in close enough for their lips to almost touch, her words warm as she whispered, "You'd just have to ask, your grace."

Now it was Daenerys' turn to wear a confident smile. "A queen does not ask," she declared, and without further ceremony, she leaned in, bringing their mouth together for a first, passionate kiss.

Even while Yara's hand begin to peel back the fabric of her dress, their lips never came apart. Yara's thick, salty smell filled her nostrils, and Dany's fingers reached out to run along her strong arms as the other woman's tongue slipped past her lips. The heat of their embrace was more powerful than Daenerys could have imagined, a far stronger intoxicant than the wine.

Yara's hand cupped her clothed sex, drawing out a sharp gasp. At the sound, Yara drew back, but before she could say something else crass, Daenerys decided to reassert control of the situation. "Undress," she said, in a voice that made it clear she would brook no arguments.

Yara didn't make any, instead reaching up and unhooking the straps of her leathers, letting them fall to the deck between them. Daenerys merely leaned back and took her wine in her hand once again as she watched. Yara pulled her cloth undershirt over her head next, standing before her queen with her breasts now only covered by a thin wrap. Dany's eyes traveled along the newly exposed flesh, admiring the tight, sculpted muscles that had hid under Yara's leathers.

"Shall I keep going, your grace?"

Dany brought her goblet up to her lips. "Indeed you should," she ordered before taking a sip.

Without hesitation, Yara unwrapped her breasts. They were modest, but firm, topped by prominent nipples that were already straining in the cool air of the cabin, and Daenerys drank in the sight of them eagerly before Yara moved on. The Greyjoy unbuckled her belt and slid her pants and small clothes down to the cabin floor. She stood before Daenerys completely nude now, resting her hands on her hips and pushing her chest out proudly, without a hint of shyness. Once more Dany found her eyes wandering along the other woman's impressive body before her gaze landed between Yara's legs.

"How should I..." Daenerys began but she quickly stopped when she realized she didn't want to make a fool of herself. Fortunately, Yara knew exactly what question was on her mind. Instead of answering with words, she took Daenerys' hand by the wrist and guided it between her legs.

"You've played with yourself before haven't you?" Yara replied as Daenerys' fingers brushed against her inner thighs, feeling the soft skin there.

"Of course," Dany told her. Though less often than you might suspect. It wasn't until after her marriage to Drogo that she had become awake enough to her sexuality to explore it on her own. Yara doubtless had greater expertise with such matters; something Dany could take advantage of. "But I have a better idea," she told the other woman, drawing back her hand. "You mentioned lessons, and since you are more knowledgeable in such matters, perhaps you should demonstrate how best to pleasure another woman. If I think you've done well, than I can return the favor."

Naked as Yara was, it was easy for Daenerys to see the little shiver of anticipation that ran through her body at the suggestion. "How can I resist such a challenge, your grace?"

Dany took a final drink of her wine, letting the hunger in Yara's eyes give her confidence. "I doubt that you can."

"As you say. Now, come here. It will help if I have space to work with."

Daenery rose from her chair, setting down the empty goblet. Yara was there to meet her, taking her into arms covered with lean muscle no doubt honed during years sailing ships. Her lips found Dany's once more, but this time, their kiss didn't last for long. Instead, Yara's mouth roamed along her neck while her hands slid around to locate the ties to Daenerys' dress. They fell apart under her skilled fingers, and the garment slid down to the deck in a white pool.

Now it was Yara's turn to stare. The Ironborn's eyes widened as they took in Dany's body, and her mouth fell open slightly. "Fuck me," she muttered, "You're gorgeous."

Her words trailed off after that, but Yara was quick to show her appreciation in other ways. Her hands began roaming over the expanses of Dany's skin, her palms rough but her movements deft. It was clear she knew how to touch as only another woman could, running along Dany's sides before cupping the underside of her breasts and teasing large, pink nipples that were already firm with arousal. Beneath her legs, Daenerys could feel a low ache building, along with an insatiable curiosity to find out all of the things that Yara could do to her.

Yara's mouth soon replaced her hands, lavishing delicious attention on each of Dany's full breasts. Her soft lips wrapped around the sensitive points of her nipples while her fingers slid lower. They made short work of her smallclothes, and once Daenerys stepped out of the damp garment, she was as naked as her new lover. Her legs spread almost of their own accord, and Yara was quick to accept the implied invitation. One of her hands caressed the swell of Daenerys' ass while the other circled around, making its way toward her core. Yara's touch wasn't exactly gentle, but it was precise. Her fingertips slid through Dany's folds on their way towards a clit that was already swollen, peeking out from beneath its hood. The first brush over its head was soft enough, but when Dany gasped in response, the next was firmer. Two of Yara's fingers began painting circles along her bud, and it wasn't long before Daenerys' knees buckled, forcing her to clutch onto her lover's back for support.

Unfortunately, the ocean chose just that moment to interfere with her pleasure. A sudden swell must have struck the ship because it rocked roughly, sending Dany collapsing fully into Yara's arms. "The hazard's of fucking at sea," the Ironborn laughed. "Perhaps we should get settled in before I show you a few more things."

Giving Yara an approving smile, Daenerys led her by the hand towards the large feather mattress that was positioned under the portholes along the cabin's back wall.

Yara gestured to the bed. "Lay back and spread your legs." Dany did as she'd been instructed and settled in at the foot of the bed. WIth her knees locked and her legs spread, she felt somewhat vulnerable, but unlike most times, the sensation didn't bother her. Yara bent down and hooked her arms under the queen's legs. As she leaned in to plant gentle kisses on the pale flesh of Daenerys' inner thighs, she spoke in a seductive purr. "Back home, they call this a Dornish kiss." Yara slowly ran her tongue up Dany's leg while at the same time, she brought one hand up to tangle in the small patch of silver-blonde hair above her sex.

Dany let out a whimper and her teeth bit down on her lower lip. Yara's hand was stroking along her leg, her lips drawing ever closer to her opening, making Daenerys quiver with anticipation. She gasped when Yara finally got there, but even then, the Ironborn kept toying with her, her tongue swiping upward through her folds without actually applying the pressure Dany craved. Even still, Daenerys' eyes screwed shut, one hand grabbing at the fur blanket under her while the other reached up to pinch and roll her nipple between her fingers. They had only just begun and already the sensations were incredible.

Her toes curled as Yara made long, slow laps with her tongue, and she opened her eyes long enough to admire the sight of the other woman's face buried between her legs. Yara let out a moan of her own between breaths and Daenerys realized she had stolen one hand away to play with herself while she pleasured the queen. The image alone sent another pulse of desire through Dany, but in spite of the intense pleasure, she made an effort to silence her cries of passion, knowing that Grey Worm was undoubtedly standing guard just outside the cabin door.

And yet whatever self-control Daenerys had tried to exert vanished the second Yara's tongue found her clit. The Greyjoy skillfully painted circles around her swollen bud as she slipped two fingers inside and began to thrust. The combined sensations had Dany crying out in pleasure immediately. A second hand joined the first on her breasts, rubbing them roughly while her chest heaved and her back arched. Dany moaned so loud she had no doubts the Unsullied could hear the sound of her ecstasy on the other side of the cabin's door, but she no longer cared.

Dany rocked forward, her body eager for more, and Yara seemed happy to oblige her. Her fingers worked even deeper inside, pressing down hard against Daenerys' front wall hard. After that, it didn't take long for the warm sensation that had been swiftly building in her core to reach its peak. Dany's knees crashed together around Yara as she threw her head back and let out a cry she would have feared the entire crew could hear if she could focus on anything but the fire coursing through her body.

Yara's fingers continued to work between her legs as the aftershocks ran through Daenerys, pumping relentlessly until she fell lax onto the furs, her long silver hair thick with sweat. Yara, on the other hand, remained where she was. "Like I said, nothing like a woman between your legs."

She exhaled, her throat still dry from screaming. "You do…" Daenerys paused, catching her breath before she finished her thought, "Make a most persuasive case."

Yara licked her lips. "Good enough that you'd like to take a turn of your own?"

Dany leaned in close, catching Yara's mouth for a long kiss. Her lover's lips were glazed with the taste of her own release, but Dany paid that no mind. She greatly appreciated what had been done for her, and she was keen to return the favor. "I certainly would," she said when she pulled back adding, "Although it seems that you were ready enough to begin without my help."

A smirk played across Yara's face. "What can I say? You're fucking beautiful, my queen."

"Well in that case, your queen has further commands," she said, temporarily ignoring that fact that Yara was technically her ally as much as her subject. This ship was hers, after all, and she would give the orders here. "Open your legs for me."

Daenerys shifted to one side, making room for Yara on the bed, and as the Greyjoy obeyed her command, she took a moment to enjoy the sight of her naked body. It was well-formed and the flushed skin was practically begging for a touch that she was happy to provide. The muscles were taut under her fingers, and when Dany glanced down, she was pleased to see a glimmer of wetness covering Yara's sex. Even though Daenerys wasn't entirely sure what to do with another woman, knowing how much she was desired made it easier to prepare to learn.

Yara arched into her touches, panting hungrily as Dany's hands roamed. They cupped the Greyjoy's firm breasts, caressed her sides, and traced the taut line of her abdomen before setting on her thighs. Yara's legs spread even further in response, and Dany moved down so that she could lie between them. Her lover's scent hit her nose, thick and salty, and Daenerys found herself increasingly curious to know what she would taste like.

Still, she started slowly. Men in her experience were often too quick in their approaches, a mistake she would not make. Her mouth descended to Yara's lower thigh, and only gradually did she make her way upward, kissing and nipping at the increasingly soft skin she found. By time she she neared the juncture of Yara's legs, her lover was moaning, her hands tangling in Dany's long hair. When she tugged on the strands, though, Daenerys stopped, lifting her head up. "Are you trying to hurry your queen?"

"No," Yara panted, her voice sounding pleasingly desperate, "It just feels good."

"I am pleased to hear that."

Daenerys dipped back down, resuming her path toward Yara's sex. She wasn't entirely sure where to begin, so she tried to imitate what her lover had done. Her tongue flicked out over the wet folds of the Greyjoy's sex, pleased when a sharp gasp came from above her. Yara tasted quite interesting as well, her flavor rich and heavy on Dany's tongue, and she began licking up and down, trying to get more of it. Yara's hips rocked back and forth in response to her ministrations, but after a short time, she asked, "My queen. Could you… do more?"

"I could." After swallowing down a bit more of Yara's flavor, Daenerys moved upward in search of her clit. It was easier to locate when she was pleasuring herself, and she decided to add her fingers, using them to spread apart Yara's folds so that she could find her prize. The hand in her hair nudged her along, and this time she allowed the encouragement. Once she found the hood, she peeled it back, and when her tongue darted out, a low, throaty moan was her reward. Daenerys smiled inwardly. She was determined that she would do this well; no less could be expected of the blood of the dragon.

Her tongue circled around Yara's bud while her fingers thrust inside the other woman's heat. Arousal pulsed between her own legs, stronger than any of the times she'd pleasured her male lovers, and it made her lust for Yara's orgasm even more. Her tongue slipped past the Greyjoy's folds as her fingers replaced them on Yara's clit. She toyed with it's throbbing head as she continued to bury her face deep between Yara's legs.

Low grunts of pleasure came from above her and the stern features of Yara's face softened as she was eaten out. Her eyes stayed open, locked on Daenerys, while she let out further moans of pleasure. "Fuck, you're a quick learner, aren't you?" she mumbled out in-between them.

Dany pulled her lips away and replaced them with her fingers while her thumb continued to circle Yara's clit. She began with two of them, but when the digits slipped easily past the muscle of Yara's entrance, she dared to add a third one. Yara let out a groan as she was filled, but she pushed back eagerly into the penetration, and once Dany was fully sheathed inside, she began to make long, slow pumps. Yara's legs spread wider on the bed, while her hands twisted in the fur. She let out low, throaty moans as Dany moved upwards, planting kissed on her lover's muscular body while keeping her hand working between her legs. She brought their lips together once more for a heated kiss before she paused her ministrations so that she could lean in and whisper in Yara's ear, "Come for your queen."

Yara chuckled. "As you command, your grace." A hint of a smirk appeared on her face once more, but Dany wiped it away when she pressed down on her clit. The sudden sensation was enough to send Yara over the edge, the hardened woman letting out a powerful cry when she came. Her inner walls fluttered and clamped down around Dany's fingers as a flood of wetness accompanied her climax. Dany continued to slowly draw her thumb around Yara's clit as her orgasm soaked her palm. She watched with a mix of pride and arousal as the Greyjoy's muscular stomach rose and fell with her gasping breaths that only gradually leveled off.

"And how would you say that I did?" Dany asked, now wearing a smug grin of her own.

"Brilliantly," Yara replied, before a final pass of Dany's thumb cut her off, a last aftershock running down her spine.

"I'm pleased to hear it." Dany brought her fingers to her lips and sucked them clean one after another, enjoying the salty taste almost as much as way Yara's eyes widened at the sight.

"There is more I could show you."

Dany lifted an eyebrow. "More?"

"Much more," Yara replied, licking her lips. "And that's even without going back to my ship to retrieve a few additional things."

She wasn't entirely certain what Yara meant by that last, but Dany's curiosity was certainly piqued, and she climbed atop her lover, running a hand down the sweaty valley between her breasts. "I suppose it will be a long voyage back to Westeros."

Yara seized her by the hips and with a deft motion, reversed their positions. Her hand cupped Dany's damp sex, and she laughed, "Aye, a very long voyage. Though with tits like yours I worry it won't be nearly long enough."

Her other hand gave Daenerys' left breast a rough squeeze even while her mouth descended on the right. Yara's lips closed around a still-stiff nipple, and Dany's hand tangled in her lover's hair, making certain that she stayed close. The Greyjoy's fingers began to move between her legs once more, teasing her quivering sex, and the words, "Too sore to leave the bloody cabin," flashed back through her mind. Daenerys smiled.

 _Not long enough indeed._


End file.
